Ω Jhonn
Ω Jhonn Colwyn, the golden boy of the Blight Watch with a temper and a rage for killing demons. He is kind, fierce and a man out of time. Torn forcefully from his own Ω timeline, he is still determined to find a way to return to his wife and family in his own world. Backstory: Jhonn grew up in Fort Town with his parents for the first ten years of his life. A normal and happy farm boy with a hunter for a dad and a housewife for a mom. One day, he and his family were captured by a hag that was slain by the Wahda Guild. It was then that Jhonn met his mentor and second father: Tarthurac. Jhonn was amazed by Tarthurac's size, confidence and his immense strength. He was the kind of Hero Jhonn wanted to be when he grew up. Jhonn requested that Tarthurac train him so he could join the Wahda Guild. It took some convincing, but Tarthurac agreed. Over the next few years Jhonn lived at the Wahda Guild hall in Alfenheim to train. Tarthurac taught Jhonn the edicts of Kord, and to be fierce and unrelenting in his combat. Jhonn spent a lot of time around the guild to train and he developed a brother-sister relationship with the half orc Lazuli who he would often play with or help babysit when the guild members were off on missions. Blight Watch: At the age of sixteen Jhonn attempted to officially join the Wahda guild. But tensions were high at the time and the guild refused him entry. The guild was beginning to split between those who wanted to follow Tarthurac and deal with Selena forcefully, and those who sided with Helena who wanted to let Selena be. Alfomal feared that Jhonn's presence in the guild would tip the scales in Tarthurac's favor. Jhonn was told he was no longer welcome in Alfenheim and was refused entry into the city until the Tarthurac vs Selena situation could be resolved. Jhonn wasn't happy about being excluded, but he was willing to wait a while longer if that's what it took. He waited, but tensions continued to rise. Jhonn soon realized that the tension in Wahda guild was getting worse. Jhonn wanted to be in the thick of important missions but since the guild wouldn't take him, he joined the next best thing. He joined the Blight Watch: An intercity guard that defended the three human settlements from demons. Fallout: After Jhonn joined the Blight Watch he wanted to see more of his adopted-sister Lasuli and Tarthurac since Alfomal couldn't refuse entry to the city to members of the blight watch. But Tarthurac was too busy trying to campaign against Selena to have time for him. Jhonn was disappointed by this. He had looked up to Tarthurac for so long and wanted to fight at his side for real, but that dream seemed like it was getting farther away. One night, guild had its fallout. Jhonn and his team were out hunting a Balgura when it happened. When he got back from his hunt, the Wahda Guild hall was in flames. Jhonn ran over and learned from a wounded Blanka that a battle between guild members had broken out. Selena and three other guild members were dead. Several guild members resigned after the battle including Dolan, Helena and Warren, who never set foot on Flouna again. Tarthurac and those who sided with him were expelled from the guild and went to Fort Town. Tarthurac was uncontrollably bitter after the incident. He wanted revenge on the Wahda Guild members who fought against him during the fallout battle. He tried to recruit Jhonn, and Jhonn wanted to help, but he had taken an oath to defend the cities, not fight the guild's feuds. Jhonn said he would think about it but Tarthurac told him not to come back until he was ready to help. Jhonn wanted to help his mentor, but the Tarthurac he had just seen wasn't the man he had wanted to be as a child. The Tarthurac he knew was strong and confident, the man he saw was just, angry and bitter. Over the next few weeks it got even worse, Tarthurac's scales lost their sheen and his breath weapon changed from acid to black fire. Something was seriously wrong. Tarthurac became mad with revenge to the point where even those who sided with him during the fallout found themselves afraid. His associates began to leave him and re-join Wahda Guild, which just made Tarthurac more bitter. Some of the junior members of the Wahda Guild were hired to fight some Tanarruk by lake Ailyh and Tarthurac got wind of it. Jhonn spotted him leaving Fort Town to follow them and Jhonn's stomach dropped. Jhonn chased after Tarthurac and asked him what he was planning to do. Tarthurac said he planned to ambush the junior Wahda guild members after their battle with the Tanaruuk, and Tarthurac didn't look like he intended to show mercy. Jhonn followed Tarthurac and tried to dissuade him, but Tarthurac wasn't interested in listening. Jhonn said he would arrest Tarthurac if he didn't stop. Tarthurac did stop for a second, only to glare at Jhonn. Jhonn didn't even see Tarthurac draw his sword, just a flash of darkness and he felt it cut across his left arm. Jhonn tried to fight his mentor, but Tarthurac was leagues ahead of him. Their fight was short. Tarthurac broke Jhonn's left arm and four of his ribs before he left him broken and bleeding in the woods. Gift of the Gods: Jhonn lay there in the woods all night, unable to move due to his injuries. This wasn't at all how he thought his first battle with Tarthurac would be. He wanted to fight side by side with him, but first battle with Tarthurac turned out to be against him. It was nearly dawn when Jhonn finally regained enough strength to pull himself to his feet. Jhonn began to wander after Tarthurac through the woods, still intent on stopping him. While we was walking, Jhonn spotted a human man by a campfire that glowed a vibrant gold. The man had medium brown hair, gold and blue armor and golden colored eyes to match. Jhonn had never seen him before, but he felt a slight familiarity with him. Jhonn approached and the man offered Jhonn some of his food and water to drink and began to mend his wounds with magic. Jhonn told the man what had happened to him and said he wanted to stop Tarthurac, or at least warn the rest of the guild before a fight broke out. The man told Jhonn that he could offer him a way to stop Tarthurac's reign of revenge. Jhonn listened as the man explained that Tarthurac was cursed, and the curse was the reason Tarthurac would never stop wanting revenge. He told Jhonn that the curse had nearly taken Tarthurac over completely, and that the only way get rid of Tarthurac's curse at this point would be to kill him. If Jhonn could kill Tarthurac with radiant damage, the curse would exit him in the form of a wraith. If Jhonn could kill the wraith and then revive Tarthurac, the curse would be lifted. Jhonn had no idea how this man knew so much, but he felt like he could trust him. Jhonn wanted to believe that a curse was why his mentor was becoming a monster. The man with golden eyes drew a chalice from his belt and offered it to Jhonn. As Jhonn took it the chalice filled with blue wine. The said that if he drank this wine he would be given the strength he needed to stop Tarthurac. But by drinking the wine, he would be agreeing to dedicate his life to the defense of the common people and the innocent. Jhonn said that was an agreement he was happy to make. As Jhonn drank and he felt the radiant energy flow through him. His eyes changed from brown to silver and he became an aasimar. The golden eyed man offered Jhonn his own palomino horse to ride so he could catch up to Tarthurac. Jhonn looked back and asked the golden eyed man his name. The man said in this area he was known as the guardian of chivalry, and then his horse took off with Jhonn astride it. Removing the Curse: Jhonn arrived on the horse to the scene of an enraged Tarthurac standing over several defeated guild members and several others on the verge of defeat. Tarthurac's sword and body flowed with black necrotic energy. Jhonn had never been as scared as he was at that moment. He knew exactly how strong Tarthurac was compared to himself, but he didn't have another choice. Jhonn leapt from the horse, as gold and blue wings sprouted from his back. Tarthurac immediately rounded on Jhonn and struck him with a smite, but his aasimar blood absorbed most of the hit. Jhonn retaliated with a smite of his own and the two of them fought each other, neither one holding back. Jhonn and Tarthurac fought each other fiercely until both of them collapsed to their knees, barely able to stand after the wounds inflicted on each other. Jhonn's wings faded, he and Tarthurac had both used their entire healing pools, and neither could even stand. Jhonn looked the bleeding and beaten form of Tarthurac. He had never seen his mentor pushed this far. He knew he was close to winning, but he didn't want to strike a fatal blow. But he saw the dark energy around Tarthurac and he knew death was Tarthurac's only chance. Jhonn gathered the last of his strength for one last push. He sprung forward and slashed Tarthurac across the face, shattering his helmet with his final smite, and cutting him open with a radiant burst. Before Tarthurac's body could even hit the ground, a black wraith sprouted from Tarthurac's body. The wraith rushed the exhausted Jhonn, but the other guild members that had regrouped, attacked the wraith in unison. Jhonn collapsed and watched as the wraith wailed in pain as it was destroyed for good. Jhonn told everyone else what had happened, about the man in the woods and the other guild members helped him up. They dragged Tarthurac's body back to Alfenheim, where Jhonn asked Blanka to revive Tarthurac. Blanka was unwilling at first, but Jhonn told her of the man with golden eyes, and that managed to convince he. The ritual worked and Tarthurac's broken body was healed. Without the curse, Tarthurac was able to calm down when he woke up. But Tarthurac's powers had faded. He had lost favor with Kord for seeking unjust revenge and his paladin powers were gone. Leaving the Nest: With Tarthurac's curse lifted the guild was able to return their efforts to stopping the rising tide of Tanaruuk. But it wasn't easy. As the orcs were pushed farther and farther south their numbers dwindled. With the guild's reduced strength after the fallout, they could do little to help. Nyanta began to become bitter over the losses being faced by the orcs, and to protect Lasuli he began to shield her from her orcish side. One night Jhonn was on patrol and he found Lasuli sneaking out of Alfenheim. Jhonn tried to talk her out of leaving, but even he knew that wasn't going to happen. Lasuli needed time on her own and to discover her orcish side. Jhonn agreed to go with her just as far as the ruins of Lycanyon to make sure she left demonic territory safely. Jhonn didn't want to see her go. He had just lost the Tarthurac he knew and he didn't want to lose her too. But if she stayed she would only be smothered by Nyanta's over protection. Jhonn and Lasuli had one final sparring match before she left. Jhonn watched her leave and he knew deep down he would see her again. Jhonn would not see her again for nearly a decade. Making a Life: Jhonn’s life as a paladin fighting demons kept him occupied for most of his twenties. Tarthurac re-joined the guild and began to regain his previous powers, no longer as a paladin of Kord, but as a paladin of Conquest unaligned to any god. Jhonn still worshiped Kord, and more and more of his paladin powers began to flow from Kord instead of from his dedication to the watch. As this happened Jhonn's aasmar wings changed from blue and gold to green and gold. This started to make a rift between him and Tarthurac, but they were able to talk about it and Tarthurac came to agree that Jhonn deserved Kord's blessing and he did not. One day, when Jhonn was twenty six, almost then years after the guild's fallout, Jhonn was at a get-together between defenders of the city and all the important and rich people. Jhonn ran into his casual friend and sometimes coworker Jill McCoy, one of the nobles in Alfenheim. She introduced Jhonn to a friend of hers: A draconic sorceress named Elisabeth, or Liss for short. Liss attended Artemis' Academy of magic, learning to control her innate bloodline abilities. Liss was a sorceress who had a purple dragon somewhere in her ancestry. Liss was friendly, but fierce and she had a temper fit for a dragon. Jhonn thought she was nice enough at first, but as he ran into her a few more times after that he began to think about her more and more. The two of them grew close over the next couple years, and on May 6th, 214 they were married in the temple of Merolius in Fort Town. They have been happily married and are currently kept busy with their two children Tod and Feya. Hell and Back During the Hell and Back Arc, Jhonn was teleported to Dis because of Abe. While in the iron Tower Jhonn met and freed an imprisoned fallen angel, known as Samael the Unburned. Samael bestowed on Jhonn two weapons, called war and peace as well as the ability to speak with him telepathically and read symperian. Later Jhonn stuck the Orb of hellfire to the illusion of Dispater, allowing his team to win the encounter. After the arc was over Jhonn convinced the time being known as 'tom' to give him a dream warden's cloak, in case he ever needed to speak with Tom again, and Jhonn set out on his quest to obtain a wish so he could return home to his original timeline. A Storm of Stars Jhonn was not very active in the Storm of stars arc. He only took part in the final battle as part of the prime material party in charge of battling Majessia's demons inside the risen castle. Relationships: ΩLazuli Jhonn sees Lasuli as his little sister. In the timeline he grew up in, they were the only children in the Wahda Guild, so they ended up spending a lot of time together. She was a strong-willed little daddy's girl who loved to show off her bardic magic whenever she could. Jhonn would have fun watching her perform and he encouraged her to become the most well sung battle princess in the world. Things changed and Lasuli's relationship with the guild and her father soured in her teenage years. They still share a brother-sister bond, but it's been a long time since they've spent any real time together. ΩTarthurac Jhonn will always look up to Tarthurac's strength. He has never seen anyone as skilled or as capable in combat as the Tarthurac of his timeline. Tarthurac served as a father figure for Jhonn for his teenage years, and taught him a good deal of what he knows about combat. There have been a couple of times where Tarthurac and Jhonn haven't been on good terms. But for the last ten years or so the two have been on good terms. Jhonn has grown to trust Tarthurac again and still aspires to one day be as strong as him. Nyanta Jhonn and Nyanta didn't have much of a relationship with each other for a long time. When Jhonn let Lasuli leave Alfenheim Nyanta was furious with him. After that incident Nyanta didn't forgive Jhonn for a long time and treated Jhonn like he had betrayed him somehow. But after Nyanta learned more about how his actions had affected Lasuli he came to forgive Jhonn, at least a little. Jill Jhonn knows Jill in passing. The two of them have fought a few demons together, and caught a few criminals too. Jill is even the one who Introduced Jhonn to his wife, Liss. As a comrade he trusts her, but he doesn't know her super well. Δ Tarthurac Jhonn doesn't know the Tarthurac of this timeline very well. He sees a much more hopeful future for this Tarthurac than the one he remembers, but he's a bit afraid to talk to this Tarthurac. It's odd for him to see other versions of people he knows from his own timeline, but this Tarthurac especially. Even if this Tarthurac's future looks brighter than his own Tarthurac's does, Jhonn is on par with this younger version of his mentor, perhaps even stronger. Jhonn doesn't want to have to get to know a whole different version of his mentor. He wants to remember Tarthurac as the insurmountable pillar of might he remembers. Samael The Unburned At first Jhonn thought Samael was another one of Dispater's hosts of hell and wished to destroy him. But upon learning his true origin he has moved past that. Jhonn isn't sure how or why this happened but he now has the power of Samael flowing through his body that he can call upon at seemingly any time for advice. Abilities: Magic items * Crown of Confidence, gift from Daisy * +1 Shield, Gift from ΩTarthurac * Sword of Seraphs, Looted from Cania * +1 Sword, Gift from ΩTarthurac * Peace, gift from Samael the Unburned Trivia: